


A dad and his two foster sons find another orphan to take in

by howterrib0n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrib0n/pseuds/howterrib0n
Summary: Wilbur, Techno and Phil's views on their family member Tommy and how far he's come.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 611





	A dad and his two foster sons find another orphan to take in

**Author's Note:**

> Just some expansion for the au, nothing much. You don't need to read "Minecraft but you catch these hands and die, Geppy" to understand this one.

Wilbur Soot was never one for children. Honestly he was probably the farthest from liking kids, even when he was a normal person. They were too loud, too annoying, and too much.

Maybe that’s why when they found Tommy, he was against taking the kid in. It seemed too suspicious. Random kid out of nowhere, doesn’t know where he came from. Didn’t sound right to him back then.

The first few months were horrible, Tommy never spoke and the kid was withdrawn. They never knew what he needed and he would hoard anything he was given. The small child had a habit of popping up when you least expect him as well.

Wilbur wondered what kind of deity from above led them to not throwing the kid out in the first few months. Maybe it was pity, maybe it was wanting to keep Phil happy. He could tell Techno was also hesitant to take in Tommy, just the pig never said anything.

What’s strangest to him is the fact that, though he was the one who disliked Tommy the most, the kid seemed to favor Wilbur half of the time. Possibly, that was the reason that the ram horned demon warmed up to him. That was the reason he started to crack and let the child join into the small family he’d acquired.

Now, as Tommy is strewn across the trio of older demons, two of which were leaning onto Wilbur’s shoulder, he’s glad they found Tommy. A life without all three of his family is a life he couldn’t think of.

—————————-

Techno was never into kids. So much of him was composed of wrath and impatience for them that he just couldn’t handle them. It was the reason why he chose to make orphans and children the common targets of his bullying.

Maybe that was why Techno was surprised that he wasn’t against taking in Tommy. He was hesitant for sure but seeing Phil’s pleading expression, he just couldn’t say no. The kid seemed innocent enough anyway. A little bit suspicious but hell, you only live once as they say.

First few months were fine, aggravating to say the least. Tommy never spoke, never asked, never told them anything. It was concerning but Techno never cared, what spoke to him though was Tommy’s almost frenzied expression when he was given anything. Be it food, item, or even a small rock. Kid seemed to be desperate for it all.

Techno began to hang out with Tommy more. It was easy to do anyway, better than out of nowhere being jump-scared. He felt something strange for the kid, wouldn’t be far to probably call it pity, maybe even sympathy. The kid seemed to be grateful though, having curled up against Techno multiple times and falling asleep during these hangouts. Tommy was like a cat during those few months, maybe a bit more feral though.

Techno never thought it weird though, only thing he felt was curious. Where’d the kid come from that made him so quiet, so desperate for anything that one scrap of food made him so frenzied. Techno thought it’d be a stretch to see himself in Tommy, but there were those moments. He began welcoming the kid with open arms, making sure to slip extra food onto Tommy’s plate as well. The kid wouldn’t say it but he seemed happy.

Now, as Tommy is nestled, asleep, into his side and the other two in his trio wrapped around them, Techno is happy. He’s not angry or full of blood lust like usual, only content. He’s glad Tommy came, now the family’s complete.

—————————-

Philza was always open to children, hell, before the banishment, he wanted one. He was always a fatherly person and enjoyed it too. Kids were nice to have around, even if they were loud.

Maybe that’s why when he found Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy, Phil was so passionate about taking in them all. Techno and Wilbur came along on their own, Wilbur a few months after Techno. Tommy came the latest, around a year or two after the first two. All three Phil took in, his “sons” as he calls them.

Tommy was by far the most difficult strangely. Phil tried his best but no matter what Tommy always seemed withdrawn, locked away. The child’s habits were concerning to Phil, noting the desperation in Tommy’s eyes as the teen seemingly inhaled any food at the speed of light. He made sure to try his best anyway, hanging around Tommy and helping the kid get situated. 

As years pass, Tommy warmed up to them, relieving Phil. The fallen angel was ecstatic when the kid ended up saying something to them for the first time. Tommy started talking more and more, seemingly the loudest one of the bunch until someone other than the trio comes into the room. Phil would see bits of the others begin to shine in Tommy, maybe he felt a little nostalgic at times.

Phil was proud of all three of course, glad to help them grow into what they are now. His small, comfortable family. The kids are happy now and that’s all that matters. Even if Tommy’s origins are a mystery, Wilbur’s asthma still exists, and Techno’s blood lust is unlimited, Phil’s happy.

Phil knows he’s content now, his family nestled into him closely and his wings wrapping around everyone. Tommy was lodged between Techno and Wilbur, both leaning back onto Phil. His banishment is permanent and he’s not going to last forever, but he has his kids. Phil has his kids and by the gods is he proud of all three.

—————-  
Tommy’s glad to even have a family now. Grateful for the smallest bits in life, but the need for more will never leave him. The greed and hunger can’t leave, too ingrained into his core. But that’s okay, he has a family.


End file.
